Plants have been grown in containers for at least 500 years. In more recent time, potted plants have been used as a decorative motif both indoors and outdoors. Although the majority of potted plants are supported on the floor or ground, numerous means and devices have been used or developed to support potted plants above the floor or ground, such as, for example, wall niches, window ledges, book shelves, stands for potted plants, and wall or ceiling mounted slings of rope, cable, wire, chain and the like. These means take up otherwise usable space, are expensive, are difficult to make (such as adding a wall niche to an existing wall), are not adaptable to different size containers and/or do not provide easy access to the plant.
To circumvent many of the above problems, a number of devices have been developed for supporting potted plants on the wall. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,967,691; 3,001,753; 3,091,424; 3,193,234 and U.S. Pat. No. 191,874 disclose devices for detachably securing a pot having a horizontal, circumferentially extending shoulder, such as the ubiquitous orange colored clay pot. These are useful devices, but there use is limited to small pots since such pots are not designed or constructed to bear the entire weight of the pot and its concents on a small portion of the pot's shoulder and upper rim.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,930,673; 2,266,294; 2,732,954; 4,071,976; 4,422,610 and U.S. Pat. No. 90,966 are directed to plant container supports having means for supporting a container on its base and securing its top in order to prevent the pot from rolling or sliding off the base support. Although these flower pot holders can be constructed to support large plant pots, they do not provide a means of readily removing the pot from the wall in order to maintain the plant in the pot.